


Фруктовый лед

by aleks_neko



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko





	Фруктовый лед

В Икебукуро уже целую неделю стояла жара, и по прогнозам синоптиков пришла она надолго. 

Плотный неподвижный горячий воздух сводил с ума, не давая свободно дышать. Все жители попрятались по офисам и квартирам под кондиционеры, которые работали на полную мощность. В эту неделю, с раннего утра и до позднего вечера, улицы практически пустовали, даже машин толком не было: никто не хотел выезжать под лучи раскаленного солнца и потом застрять где-нибудь посреди шоссе от перегрева радиатора. Еще несколько градусов — и даже асфальт сам начнет плавиться.

— Ммм, — звон монет, дребезжание — и автомат с мороженым выдал покупку. Шизуо, приспустив бабочку и расстегнув две верхние пуговицы, уселся на скамейке рядом с металлической коробкой. 

— Шизуо, здесь мы закончили, нам надо… — выходя из-за угла начал было Том и осекся, увидев Хейваджиму, открывающего мороженое. Фруктовый лед. Но Шизуо, увлечённый разворачиванием упаковки, не услышал его, и Том, поддавшись неясному порыву, шагнул назад в тень переулка.

Шорох раздираемой обертки был слышен очень хорошо. Лед сиял на солнце ярким чистым цветом апельсина. Том и не догадывался, что Шизуо очень любит мороженое. Он вообще не знал, что его телохранитель неравнодушен к сладкому.

Мягкий скользкий язык лизал поверхность, покрытую кристалликами, оставляя влажный след. Из-за жары лед таял куда быстрее, заставляя Шизуо активно слизывать потеки. Том нервно сглотнул, почувствовав, как в его модных легких итальянских брюках внезапно стало тесно. 

Хейваджима заглотил лед и издал невнятный звук удовольствия, эхом отдавшийся где-то внутри Тома. Каждое движение языка по этому кусочку ледяной свежести вбивало кол в плотину уверенности Танаки, разрушая ее раз за разом все больше.

«Эта жара кого угодно сведет с ума», — мелькнуло в голове, и перед глазами встала картинка с Шизуо на коленях.  
Шизуо на коленях. 

Шизуо, делающий самый лучший минет во всем Икебукуро. 

Зеленые глаза, белые обесцвеченные пряди между пальцами и покрасневшие губы, плотно обхватывающие его, Тома, член — все это вкупе с бешеныv пульсом и каменным стояком грозило серьезным тепловым ударом.

А Шизуо продолжал так же невозмутимо есть мороженое, которое становилось все меньше и меньше, и не подозревал, как Том мучается рядом в переулке.

«Боги, помогите мне», — Том дрожащей рукой расстегнул брюки, оголив головку. Как хорошо, что из-за жары никто не то что на улицу не выходит, даже к окнам не подходит. 

Блик сверху.

Зеркало.

А в нем — Шизуо.

«Ч-черт!», — Том резко обхватил нервно подрагивающими пальцами член и задвигал рукой, стараясь в точности повторить ритм движений языка Шизуо, скользящего по ледяной поверхности мороженого. Закусив воротничок рубашки, чтобы сохранить тишину, он шумно задышал, ощущая, как низ живота наливается тяжестью.

Едва Хейваджима вытащил палочку изо рта, Танака понял, что все, и, сглотнув, кончил, забрызгав спермой собственную руку.

Тихо скользнув по шершавой стене на горячую мостовую, он закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться нервным смехом и, принявшись не спеша вытираться добытым из кармана платком, подумал: «Определенно, пора брать отпуск». 

И пусть Икебукуро хоть в руины превратится.


End file.
